Die hinterhältige Freundin meines Zwillingsbruders
by Christine82
Summary: Fred ist tot. Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass er sich nicht um seinen Bruder Sorgen machen kann. Und die neue Freundin von George gefällt Fred gar nicht.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört nicht mir, sondern JK Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und möchte auch keine Rechte anderer verletzen.

Erstes Kapitel

Fred Weasley machte sich Sorgen. Es war schon eine ganze Weile her, seit er das letzte mal besorgt gewesen war. Damals, direkt nach seinem Tod, war es gewesen. Als seine Familie so voller Trauer gewesen war, dass Fred die Befürchtung hatte, dass er sie früher im Jenseits wieder sehen würde, als ihm lieb war.

Er hatte sie trauern sehen. Ginny, die sich in ihrem Zimmer verkrochen hatte und ganze Tage nicht aus dem Bett kam, während sie eines seiner alten Hemden an sich gedrückt hielt. Ihre Hände hielten das Stück Stoff, das nach ihm roch, so fest, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Percy, der als einziger nur heimlich geweint hatte, wenn keiner ihn hatte sehen können. Percy, der sich Vorwürfe gemacht hatte, dass er Freds Tod nicht hatte verhindern können. Mum, die ins Leere gestarrt hatte und Dad, der nicht gewusst hatte, wie er ihr helfen konnte. Ron, der sich an Hermine festgeklammert hatte, als ob sie das einzige war, was ihn vom Ertrinken rettet. Bill und Charlie, die verzweifelt versucht hatten, den anderen durch ihren Schmerz zu helfen – der eigenen Trauer zum Trotz. Doch egal, was sie versucht hatten: Nichts hatte den schweren Schleier der Trauer heben können.

Fred war verzweifelt gewesen. Onkel Fabian und Onkel Gideon hatten versucht, ihn abzulenken. Ihn zu überzeugen, sich nicht jede Sekunde des Tages mit etwas zu beschäftigen, was er nicht ändern konnte. Fred hatte nicht auf sie gehört. Stattdessen hatte er sich eines Abends in seinem alten Schlafzimmer im Fuchsbau wiedergefunden.

_George lag in seinem Bett, nach mehreren schlaflosen Nächten hatte er endlich Schlaf gefunden. Tiefe Ringe zeichneten sich unter seinen Augen ab, die Wangen waren hohl, er war unrasiert. _

_Fred setzte sich neben ihn, vorsichtig, obwohl er wusste, dass sein Zwilling davon nicht aufwachen würde. George konnte ihn nicht sehen, ihn nicht hören. Trotzdem fing Fred plötzlich an, mit ihm zu reden. Er hatte es nicht vorgehabt, sich nichts zurechtgelegt, sich nicht überlegt, was er ihm sagen wollte. Die Worte kamen einfach von selbst. Er sagte, wie sehr er ihn vermisste, aber dass sie jetzt beide stark sein mussten. Sie würden sich wiedersehen. Eines Tages. Aber eben noch nicht jetzt. Und vor allem George musste stark sein. Für den Rest der Familie. Fred würde ihm nämlich den Arsch aufreißen, wenn einer von denen in absehbarer Zeit wegen eines gebrochenen Herzens im Jenseits aufschlug. Fred redete. Über Fabian und Gideon, über die Sachen, die er selbst in seinem Leben noch gerne gemacht hätte und die nun George für ihn miterledigen musste, über den Laden, der noch immer geschlossen war und was für großartige Geschäfte ihnen durch die Lappen gingen, weil George hier lag und sich in seinem Schmerz vergrub. Er redete über Angelina und dass er zum Glück rechtzeitig mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte. Sonst würde sie jetzt auf ewig an einen toten Helden gekettet sein. Mal abgesehen davon, dass das zwischen ihnen sowieso nicht auf Dauer funktioniert hätte. „Ich fühle mich nicht wie ein Held", gestand Fred leise, während sein Bruder ruhig schlief. „Um ein Held zu sein, hatte ich viel zu viel Angst. Das habe ich auch Onkel Fabian gesagt. Weißt du, was er geantwortet hat? Dass es genau das sei, was einen Helden ausmache. Die Angst zu überwinden. Und trotzdem fühle ich mich immer noch nicht wie ein Held." _

_Vorsichtig legte er sich neben George und sah seinen Bruder an. Er streckte die Hand aus und versuchte, ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Obwohl er wusste, dass er das nicht konnte. „Ich liebe dich, Georgie. Vergiss das nie. Und morgen Früh stehst du auf und beginnst den Rest deines Lebens."_

Und dann war er gegangen. Natürlich hatte er weiter beobachtet, wie es seiner Familie ging. Und eine Überraschung erlebt. George war am Tag danach gegen 6 Uhr morgens aufgewacht. Und er war nicht wie sonst liegengeblieben und hatte mit leeren Augen an die Decke gestarrt und Gott und die Welt verflucht. Er war aufgestanden und in die Küche gegangen. Als die anderen, einer nach dem anderen, hinuntergekommen waren, hatte George bereits Kaffee und Tee gekocht, der Toast war zubereitet, die Spiegeleier waren noch in der Pfanne. Molly und Arthur hatten sich vorsichtige Blicke zugeworfen, als ob sie das Schlimmste befürchteten.

„_Hermine, hast du nachher Zeit?" Der ganze Tisch schien die Luft anzuhalten, als George die Frage an seine Quasi-Schwägerin richtete. Hermine legte die Stirn in Falten. _

„_Ja, habe ich. Wieso?" Ihre Augen suchten Mollys Blick in der Hoffnung, von ihr einen Hinweis zu bekommen, was George wohl vorhatte. Doch Molly sah nur ihren Sohn an, der das aber nicht zu bemerken schien._

„_Ich habe etwas in London zu erledigen", sagte George. „Würdest du mitkommen? Du kennst dich in der Muggle-Welt besser aus."_

„_Muggle-London?", entfuhr es Molly tonlos. Arthur legte ihr beschwichtigend die Hand auf den Arm. _

„_Gibt es... einen besonderen Anlass für den Ausflug?", fragte er so ruhig wie möglich. George sah seinen Vater überrascht an. „Ja, ich muss etwas besorgen." Er richtete den Blick wieder auf Hermine. „Wir müssen nur zuerst bei Gringotts vorbei. Ich muss etwas Geld umtauschen." Hermine nickte nur – und George aß weiter, als sei nichts ungewöhnliches passiert, während sich alle anderen am Tisch mehr Sorgen als zuvor um ihn machten. _

Fred musste zugeben, dass er auch verwirrt gewesen war. Aber er hatte eben auch bemerkt, dass George zum ersten Mal seit Wochen wieder normal aß. Interessiert hatte er deshalb Georges und Hermines Ausflug nach London beobachtet. Ron hatte ihm dabei etwas leidgetan. Wie ein kleines Hündchen, dem man einen Tritt verpasst hatte, war er im Fuchsbau zurückgeblieben, während eine Freundin mit seinem großen Bruder davongezogen war. Danach hatte er sich bis zu ihrer Rückkehr per Flohnetzwerk nicht aus Sichtweite des Kamins fortbewegt. Und was das für eine Rückkehr gewesen war.

_George stieg mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen aus dem Kamin. In der Hand hielt er... Ron war sich nicht sicher. Es waren Taschen, aber aus einem ganz merkwürdigen glänzenden Material. Und was war da drin...? _

„_Hey Ron, wo ist Ginny?", fragte George im Vorbeigehen. Ron sprang von seinem Platz vor dem Kamin auf. „Sie ist oben in ihrem Zimmer, aber wo wart ihr denn? Was ist in den Taschen?"_

_Doch George ignorierte ihn. Hilfesuchend sah Ron seine Freundin an. „Was ist los?" Hermine lächelte ihn an und ergriff seine Hand. _

„_Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns Sorgen machen müssen", sagte sie nur, während sie hörten, wie George die Treppe nach oben hinauf polterte. _

_Auch Ginny hörte die Schritte auf der Treppe und zog sich das Kissen über den Kopf. Wer musste so verdammt laut sein? Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen verdammt noch mal! Sie kniff die Augen zu und riss sie einen Moment später wieder auf, als die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer geöffnet wurde. „Hey, Schwesterchen! Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich!" Das Bett bebte, als George sich darauf fallen ließ und dabei auch eins von Ginnys Beinen erwischte. _

„_Au!" Sie schob die Bettdecke von sich und setzte sich entrüstet auf. „Was soll das? Ich habe Kopfschmerzen! Lass mich in Ruhe." _

„_Ich habe dir das aus London mitgebracht." Er drückte ihr eine der Tasche in die Hände. „Zieh das an. Wir treffen uns in zehn Minuten unten."Bevor Ginny widersprechen konnte, war er aus der Tür. _

_Nervös standen Molly, Arthur, Ron und Percy um Hermine herum. „Was ist das?", fragte Arthur verwirrt. „Ein Sportladen?"_

_Hermine setzte gerade zu einer Erklärung an, als sie wieder Schritte auf der Treppe hörten. Alle Blicke richteten sich auf George, der herunter gejoggt kam. Arthurs Mund öffnete sich zu einem stummen „O", als er seinen Sohn sah. Mollys Augen wurden groß. _

„_Was... was hast du denn da an?", fragte sie. George sah an sich herunter._

„_Das sind Sportkleider", sagte er. „Wie unsere Quidditch-Sachen, nur die hier sind speziell fürs Laufen." _

„_Laufen?", wiederholte Molly tonlos. _

„_Ja, Laufen." George nickte und sah die Treppe hinauf. Ginny war gekommen und Fred hätte schwören können, dass das Herz bei ihrem Anblick einen Moment aussetzte. Die Jüngste der Weasley-Geschwister trug ebenfalls Sportkleider: Eng anliegende Hosen, ein T-Shirt und merkwürdige bunte Schuhe. _

„_Ah, da bist du ja!" George betrachtete sie zufrieden. „Dann können wir ja los." Er sah seine Eltern an. „Wir sind bis zum Abendessen zurück." _

Ab diesem Tag war es bergauf gegangen. George und Ginny liefen regelmäßig zusammen. Sie sprachen nicht dabei, aber das war auch gar nicht nötig. Eine Woche nach dem Besuch in London war George zum ersten Mal wieder in den Laden gegangen. Er hatte Percy mitgenommen. Er brauche jemanden, der ihm half, Ordnung ins Chaos zu bringen, hatte George gesagt – und es war nur halb gelogen gewesen. Weitere drei Wochen danach war George wieder in die Wohnung über dem Laden gezogen und Charlie nach Rumänien zurückgekehrt. Im September hatte Ginny das Training bei den Holyhead Harpies aufgenommen. Und Fred hatte sich zurückgelehnt und geglaubt, dass nun alles gut werden würde. Er schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Als ob... Wenn es etwas gegeben hatte, um was er sich Sorgen gemacht hatte, dann war es Georgies Beziehungsstatus gewesen. Ginny war mit Harry zusammen, Ron mit Hermine, Bill und Fleur erwarteten ihr erstes Kind, Percy hatte jemanden namens Audrey kennengelernt und sie schien sehr nett zu sein. Und Charlie... na ja... das war ein anderes Thema. Aber Georgie war alleine. Er ging kaum aus, verbrachte seine Zeit lieber im Labor und arbeitete an neuen Produkten. Wie sollte er da jemanden kennenlernen?

Fred hatte Hoffnung geschöpft, als George ankündigte, eine weitere Aushilfe einstellen zu wollen. „Aber so war das nicht gedacht", zischte er. Fred konnte offen und ehrlich sagen, dass er Elsbeth vom ersten Moment an nicht hatte leiden können. Eigentlich hatte er sich keine Sorgen gemacht, als sie durch die Tür des Ladens marschiert gekommen war. Eng anliegendem T-Shirt zum Trotz: Percy war mit solchen Äußerlichkeiten nicht zu beeindrucken. Er hatte gesehen, wie sein großer Bruder den Lebenslauf von Besserqualifizierten auseinander genommen hatte. Was sollte hier schon passieren? Nur, dass Percy, den George eigentlich um Hilfe bei der Auswahl gebeten hatte, an diesem Tag keine Zeit gehabt hatte. Stattdessen hatte Ron das Gespräch geführt – und bei dem hatte das Oberteil, unter dem sich wenig dezent Elsbeths Brüste abgezeichnet hatten, vollen Erfolg gehabt.

Schon am nächsten Tag hatte Elsbeth die Arbeit aufgenommen, mit einem anderen Oberteil über ihrem kurzen Rock, das aber genauso eng anliegend war wie das vom Tag zuvor. Vielleicht waren sie ja alle beim Waschen eingegangen?

Fred konnte nicht fassen, dass sein jüngster Bruder auf so einen simplen Trick hereingefallen war. Irritiert beobachte er aber in den kommenden Wochen, wie Elsbeth jeden mit ihrem Charme – und ihren Brüsten – um den Finger wickelte. Alle schienen sie zu mögen und für einen Moment fragte Fred sich, ob er ihr vielleicht Unrecht tat. Dann ertappte er sie dabei, wie sie Margie, die andere Mitarbeiterin, Lügen über ihre kranke Großmutter auftischte, damit diese ihre Schicht übernahm. Eine halbe Stunde später lag sie zu Hause auf dem Sofa, schlürfte einen Cocktail und las den Tagespropheten. Fred bezweifelte, dass sie überhaupt eine Großmutter hatte.

Inzwischen hasste er alles an ihr. Die Art, wie sie ging, die Tatsache, dass sie sich immer im Gesicht berühren musste, dass sie nicht normal essen konnte, wie andere Menschen, sondern irgendwelchen Muggle-Fast-Food in sich hineinstopfte, aber den wenigstens nur ein Mal am Tag – der Figur zu liebe. Den Rest des Tages aß sie nichts. Ihre Nase, die Form ihrer Augen, sogar ihre Haare, obwohl er noch nicht einmal sagen konnte, weshalb. Aber vielleicht war er einfach nur konsequent. Wenn er sie schon nicht leiden konnte, dann richtig!

Während Fred sich fragte, wann George sie endlich durchschauen und hinauswerfen würde, erkannte er schockiert, dass Elsbeth, dieses kleine 21-jährige Luder, mit seinem Bruder flirtete! Und sie hatte Erfolg! Fred konnte es nicht fassen, als George sie fast schon schüchtern fragte, ob sie Lust habe, mit ihm tanzen zu gehen. Und natürlich hatte sie Lust gehabt. Fred hatte die beiden den ganzen Abend nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Sie hatten Spaß gehabt, sie hatten geflirtet, wenn sie nicht tanzten, hatten sie Händchen gehalten. Und jetzt verabschiedete sich George mit einem Kuss von dieser kleinen... Nein, nein. Das stimmte nicht. Sie hatte sich zwar künstlich geziert, aber eindeutig die Initiative übernommen und jetzt war ihre Zunge in Georgies... . Angewidert dreht sich Fred um. Er wünschte, er könnte sich die Ohren zuhalten, als sein Bruder leise aufseufzte. Das war nicht richtig. Er würde etwas unternehmen, um zu verhindern, dass Georgie auf diese Frau hereinfiel. Aber was?

Fortsetzung folgt


	2. Chapter 2

II

Es dauerte drei Tage, bis Fred die Lösung praktisch vor die Füße fiel. Aber wie immer im Leben musste es erst einmal schlechter werden, bevor es besser werden konnte. Inzwischen folgte er Elsbeth auf Schritt und Tritt. Und nein, das war keine angenehme Aufgabe. Sie gab Unmengen an Geld für neue Klamotten aus, hing gelangweilt mit irgendwelchen Klatschmagazinen auf der Couch herum und lackierte sich die Fingernägel. Fred fragte sich ernsthaft, ob sie auch mal irgendwann irgendetwas produktives machte. In der Zeit, in der er ihr folgte, war das jedenfalls nicht der Fall. Am dritten Tag saß er mit am Tisch, als Elsbeth sich mit einer Freundin traf. Natürlich in einem schicken neuen Café, nicht in so einer „langweiligen und düsteren und dreckigen Spelunke" wie dem Tropfenden Kessel. Und die Freundin wollte natürlich alles über „Elsies" neue Eroberung wissen. Fred wurde übel, als die beiden über seinen Bruder sprachen.

„Küssen kann er nicht so richtig gut, aber das bringe ich ihm schon noch bei", sagte „Elsie" gerade, während sie an einem Cocktail nippte. „Es gibt wichtigeres."

„Und?" Ihre Freundin zwinkerte ihr zu. „Stimmt denn das „Wichtigere"?"

„Na hör mal!", entfuhr es Elsbeth, „Er ist einer der begehrtesten Junggesellen des Landes!" Fred, der gelangweilt den Kopf auf seinen Arm gestützt hatte, riss die Augen auf. George? Einer der begehrtesten Junggesellen des Landes? Wann war das denn passiert?

„Das muss nichts heißen", entgegnete das Mädchen. „Nur weil er ein Kriegsheld ist und eines der aufstrebendsten Unternehmen der magischen Welt leitet, heißt das nicht, dass er gut im Bett ist." Elsbeth verdrehte die Augen. „Das meinte ich nicht", sagte sie. „Mal im Ernst: Wie lange dauert das schon? Zehn bis 15 Minuten? So wichtig ist das auch nicht."

Fred fragte sich, ob Geister sich übergeben konnten. Mit einem Mal stieg die Vorstellung von George und „Elsie" im Bett vor seinem inneren Auge auf. „Oh Merlin! Mach mich blind!" Was immer Elsbeth behauptete: Er wusste, dass sie nicht mit Georgie geschlafen hatte und wenn sie es behauptete, würde Fred zu einem Poltergeist werden!

„Ich meinte sein Vermögen", fuhr Elsbeth fort und Fred blieb das Herz stehen. Nein! Das konnte nicht sein! Diese kleine Schlange wollte seinen Bruder doch nicht etwa nur wegen seines Geldes? „Und er ist ein Kriegsheld und er kann mir sicher Zugang zu den besten Partys mit all den wichtigen und berühmten Leuten verschaffen."

„George hasst Partys außerhalb der Familie!", entfuhr es Fred. „Wenn du dorthin willst, dann gründe selbst ein Unternehmen und arbeite hart!" Er konnte es nicht fassen! Bisher hatte er sie nur für faul und dumm gehalten, aber damit hatte er ihr offenbar Unrecht getan. Sie war eine berechnende kleine... nein, dieses Wort würde er nicht in den Mund nehmen. Tot oder lebendig. Schockiert lauschte er der weiteren Unterhaltung.

„Die Familie ist natürlich..." Elsbeth schluckte. „Aber man muss sie ja nicht andauernd sehen. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass er besonders wild auf eigene Kinder ist."

„Von wegen! George liebt Kinder!", zischte Fred. Oh, wäre er doch nur am Leben! Er würde ihr den Hals umdrehen!

„Und falls doch, kann man dem ja vorbeugen."

„ Oh, Elsie! Das klingt aber schon, als hättest du den großen Fang gemacht", hauchte ihre Freundin, deren Name Fred sich nicht gemerkt hatte.

„Oh, ja", entgegnete sie und besah sich auffällig den Ringfinger ihrer rechten Hand. Warum sah sie sich denn so an? Fred runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, bevor die nächsten Worte ihm den Boden unter den Füßen wegzogen. „Mal sehen, wie lange es dauert, bis er mir einen Antrag macht. Nach allem, was man so hört, fackeln die Weasleys ja nicht lange."

Fred wusste später nicht mehr, wie er aus dem Café herausgekommen war. Mit einem Mal fand er sich in der Winkelgasse wieder, wo er zunächst ziellos umher streifte. Wie konnte er George bloß vor dieser Schlange beschützen? Und warum fanden alle sie so verdammt toll? Jeder war von ihrem Charme begeistert! Er fragte sich, was seine Mutter wohl von ihr... Er blieb ruckartig stehen. Nein! Daran sollte er besser gar nicht denken! Denn wenn George sie ihrer Mutter vorstellte, würde das bedeuten, dass es ihm ernst war! Also richtig richtig ernst! Fred spürte wieder dieses flaue Gefühl im Magen. Was konnte er nur tun? Er war tot und er hatte sich bewusst gegen eine Existenz als wahrnehmbarer Geist entschieden. Aber es musste doch irgendeine Möglichkeit... In diesem Moment geschah es. Bis dahin hatte Fred gar nicht auf all die Menschen geachtet, die in der Winkelgasse an ihm vorbei oder durch ihn hindurch gelaufen waren. Bis er auf einmal einen Ruck durch seinen Körper gehen spürte und ein kurzes Aufschreien vernahm. Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen blieb er stehen und drehte sich um. Da lag jemand auf dem Gehsteig! Eine Hexe kam herbeigeeilt.

„Oh, meine Liebe!", sagte sie und beugte sich über die Person. „Haben Sie sich weh getan?"

„Nein, alles in Ordnung. Vielen Dank!" Fred runzelte die Stirn. Die Stimme kannte er. Das war... Die junge Frau, die auf dem Gehsteig lag, rappelte sich mit Hilfe der älteren Hexe auf. „Vielen Dank! Ich muss über irgendetwas gestolpert sein."

„Bestimmt eine Katze. Die rennen hier dutzendweise herum", meinte die Hexe und lachte. „Aber so lange nichts passiert ist...?"

„Nein, wirklich. Alles in Ordnung. Vielen Dank!"

Jetzt konnte Fred ihr Gesicht sehen. Er lächelte. Angelina Johnson!

Fortsetzung folgt


End file.
